


Deciet Has Fallen

by Lemon_Scrubs



Series: Shall We Date: Obey Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sensual Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Scrubs/pseuds/Lemon_Scrubs
Summary: Will Jhong is Heaven's second fallen angel. When he is told to go to R.A.D. he isn't too keen about it. Meanwhile, the brother prepares for a new student, but the young six prays that the new student would get Lucifer off their backs and to relax more.Lucifer knowing their plan decides to play along.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Shall We Date: Obey Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078472
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"You lied for what WILL!", The head angel yelled at me. I turned my head away from her. "Come on, Will you surely have the devil's horns on you now.", She continued to say. 

"Look I know that you are mad, and believe me when I say I didn't kill Ashton.", Will protested. Will knows how he made Ashton suffer, but he did it mentally. Ashton just carved out his wings on his own as a result. 

"You know what Will, I'm going to make you suffer just like him.", She shouted with tears down her face. 

"I don't care that you and Ashton were siblings. I suffered at his hand and what did you do?", Will started to lose it.

Celine didn't say anything when Will said that. She was almost ashamed to admit that her brother had caused some serious problems with Will. 

When the other angels left Will went to calm down. But he was soon greeted by Celine mumbling spells under her breath. 

"I know what you are thinking, that's why I'm sitting at the edge.", Will told her. He stood up and faced her, she was confused on what he was about to do. 

When she plunged the dagger into him he leaned back. He clearly survived her attempted murder but he was no longer accepted in heaven. 

Meanwhile in the underworld Satan was walking by the entrance of Hell and saw someone fall losing some of their feathers. 

"That's strange a falling angel hasn't happened since they kicked Lucifer out.", Satan thought. The body fell on the gate piercing through one of his wings. 

Satan ran over to the body trying to get it off the gate. He got close to see if they were still alive, He heard subtle breathing and went inside to ask Levi for help. Levi then told Asmodeus who stopped the chain before Lucifer knew about this event. 

Satan took off his coat and wrapped Will into it before pulling his body upward. It took an hour for them to finally lift the body off. 

Satan took Will to their living room where they patched him to the best that they could. Will started to wake up and saw the three wrapping gazes around his chest. 

"Who are you guys and where am I?", Will asked. 

"You are in Devildom.", Satan told him, "And you got stabbed by a dagger and our school gate."

Will didn't say anything else, but sighed. Asmodeus grabbed one of Will's hands and started painting them. 

"You look like you would be a grayish red kind of guy.", Asmodeus said as he painted Will's index finger. 

"So why were you falling from heaven?", Satan asked. Will gave Satan a shocked look, and turned away. 

"I would rather not talk about it.", Will said.

"Talk about what?", Lucifer asked when he walked into the room. 

Everyone looked at Lucifer and looked back at Will. 

"Who is this?", Lucifer asked. Will limped upward and said, "I'm Will Jhong and I was banished from heaven today." 

Will knew he would have to tell the avatar of wrath what happened fully, but he didn't want to tell the others. 

"Oh you are the one Celine told me about.", Lucifer said. Satan looked at Lucifer and pulled him to another room. 

"What do you mean, like did you expect another fallen angel?", Satan asked. 

"No, but I want to know why he was banished.", Lucifer said gazing his ruby eyes in Satan's sapphire eyes. Satan sighed knowing he could fight Lucifer's reasoning. 

Will was now a demon of betrayal and deceit. He was once the purest angel of truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you are the new fallen angel, huh.", Mammon said.

Will walked into an empty room apart from the bed, small television, and a small couch. Will lunged up and looked at the end of the bed to see a uniform. 

There was a card next to it. Will picked up the note and read it. 

_Hello, and welcome to R.A.D, I would like to supply you your D.D.D and school uniform. In your closet there are some comfortable clothing and books. And next door over is your private study._

_If you have any questions please ask_

_-Lucifer_

Will scoffed, and thought to himself, "Why did I have to stay here, why couldn't I go to earth."

Will threw his old shirt on the floor, and put on the uniform, while he dragged his feet along the floor. Mammon was there waiting for him to ask for money or personal questions.

"So you are the new fallen angel, huh.", Mammon said. Will continued walking away, but stopped when Mammon shouted, "Don't ignore me, I was just trying to greet myself to you!"

Will looked at Mammon and said, " I'm Will you may think of the expression Free Will, but I crave corruption."

Mammon was surprised, "The new guy already reminds me of a certain someone.", He said, turning to Belphegor.

Will started to get an acute headache heading to Lucifer. On the way to find Lucifer he meets Beel and Belphegor. Will greeted them and left in a small rush. 

Asmodeus saw Will and asked,"You know that red doesn't suit you, it only suits Lucifer." Before Will could get a word out Asmodeus pulled him into his room. 

"I designed this uniform to suit you color wise, umm name?", Asmodeus said before realizing he didn't know his name. 

Will rubbed his head and said, "I'm Will the former avatar of Truth." Asmodeus was in awe and compliented Will's body.

"Can you calm down? I don't want to mess around.", Will said grabbing the uniform from Asmodeus's hands. 

Will was done with everyone already and started getting undressed in front of Asmo. Asmo grabbed his phone and took a photo. Will heard the camera shutter and grabbed the phone.

"No pictures allowed sir, I'm not a photogenic person.", Will said as he deleted the photo.

"Aww come on Will I wanted to show that to my brothers.", Asmo said with disappointment. Will walked away thanking Asmo for the uniform change. 

Will looked at his phone and got a text from Satan. 

**_Can you meet me after your first class?_ **

_Why do you want to see me?_

**_I want to know more about you that's all_ **

Will jumped slightly when he heard a familiar voice. "You should be heading to the council by now Will.", Lucifer said. Will looked at him then scratched his head. 

"I don't know where the council is Lucifer.", Will told him. Lucifer lightly chuckled and showed him. 

"How could someone that could intimidate almost everyone be clueless about R.A.D?", Lucifer thought to himself, "He is kind of… ugh I can't think like that."

Lucifer trailed off, and looked at Will for a while. "Um, Lucifer did we pass the council hall.",Will asked Lucifer. 

"Oh, yeah we just go back up the hall and to the right.", Lucifer said. Will looked at him then asked, "So what is the point of R.A.D's exchange student program?"

"Well Lucifer who is this?", Diavolo asked. "This is Will, the new avatar for deception and betrayal.", Lucifer answered. 

"Well isn't he a cute one huh Lucifer.", Diavolo chuckled while nudging Lucifer with his shoulder. 

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Diavolo.", Will waved as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo put up his phone and went off to his room. "What if I put a hex on Lucifer?", Asmo said to himself. He knows Lucifer could be near his room so he told the truth but not fully.

Satan was already in the council hall waiting for Will. Will looked over at the blonde and looked over his shoulder. Satan walks over to Will and states, "So why were you falling from heaven this morning?"

"Well I killed the Head Angel's brother.", Will said, smirking at him. "What did you do to him?", Lucifer asked when he walked over. Will had a pissed off expression on his face realizing Lucifer heard them. 

"I mentally broke him down, to the point he physically broke himself.", Will answered. "And what did he do to you to deserve that?", Satan asked. 

Will stood there looking at them. He knows that he would have to show them his wings soon. He sighed and brought out his wings and horns. 

Lucifer and Satan looked at the wings and saw feathers barely hanging on to the bone, and some fell to the floor before their eyes. Will looked at them and tucked his wings back. 

Will walked away and met Luke and Barbatos. "I can't say that Will deserved it but I can say Celine's brother deserved more than his wings clipped.", Satan said looking at Lucifer.

"I agree with you.", Lucifer returned an answer. 

"Hey Will, do you want to join me and Diavolo during break?", Asmodeus asked Will. 

"Sure why not.", Will hesitated. Asmodeus grabbed Diavolo and pulled him out of the council hall. 

"I have an idea, Diavolo.", Asmodeus told him.

"What is it?", Diavolo asked. Asmodeus pulled out his phone and put everyone except Lucifer and Will in a group chat.

_Guys!!!_

**_M: What Asmo, time is money_ **  
**_S: I have to agree with Mammon_ **  
**_Bel: I'm tired_ **  
**_Beel: I'm hungry and did you get a free cake?!_ **  
**_Levi: I was just watching TSL: Volume 9_ **  
**_D: You should hear him out_ **

_Thank you Diavolo, so I was about to say is  
_What if we got Lucifer and Will together?_ _

__

**_M: Are you serious Lucifer wouldn't have time for Will_ **  
**_D: I been telling Lucifer to take fewer less paperwork_ **  
**_S: I don't see them being compatible Asmo_ **

__

_Guys think about it, Lucifer would be off our backs, and all over Will's😉_

__

**_M: Uncalled for, but now I'm liking the way you think_ **  
**_S: Lucifer does need someone to call his own, so I'm for it_ **  
**_D: I already agreed_ **  
**_Bel: I'm going to bed_ **  
**_Beel: I'm going to go get cake_ **  
**_Levi: Don't bother me about it_ **

__

_So it's settled that operation Lucifer Lover is a go?_

__

**_M:Hell Yeah_ **  
**_S:Yes_ **  
**_D:Yep_ **  
**_Levi: 😡_ **

__

Asmo put up his phone and went off to his room. "What if I put a hex on Lucifer?", Asmo said to himself. He knows Lucifer could be near his room so he told the truth but not fully.

__

Lucifer did over hear it, and went off to his room.

__


	4. Chapter 4

It was break, and Will walked to the House of Lamentation. Wondering why Asmo would text him in such a panic. Once he got inside the house he was greeted by Asmo pulling his arm.

They went into his room, and Asmo locked the door. Will looked at Asmo with confusion then asked, "Why are you in such a panic for man?"

"As you know I am the avatar of Lust, and for my next class I have to practice this one hex.", Asmo explained.

"Well you should have practiced.", Will said as he was walking to the door. 

"No, Will please let me practice the hex on you.", Asmo started to beg. Will looked at him and sighed.

"Fine dumbass I'll help you.", Will caved in. Asmo pulled out a stool, and grabbed a book. 

"Alright just hold still.", Asmo told Will before saying the hex. Will looked slightly pale, and Asmo looked concerned about him. 

"How do you feel?", Asmo asked.

"Fine, I just need to get some sleep.", Will said unlocking the door and leaving.

Once Will got into his room he laid face down on his bed. He turned over on his back and sighed. Closing his eyes sinking into his blanket. 

Soon after he was woken by the sound of knocking on his door. Will's voice seemed to be giving out it, all he could do was mumble. 

"It's Lucifer, can I talk to you?", Lucifer asked.

"Y-yeah just push the door.", Will mumbled out.

"Okay.", Lucifer said, sounding concerned. 

Will stood up, and walked over to Lucifer. "Asmo told me there was something wrong about you, so I just wanted to check on you.", Lucifer explained. 

Will got closer to him, and placed his face in the crook of Lucifer's neck. Will started to lick and bite him. Lucifer was flustered, until Will started putting his hands under his shirt. 

"I shouldn't have trusted Asmo when I decided to help him.", Will told Lucifer. Will twiddled his thumbs on Lucifer's nipples. Lucifer tried not to be satisfied with Will's doing. 

He soon felt Will's hands travel down his chest drawing soft circles on him. "I haven't felt like this in years.", Will mumbled to Lucifer. "I haven't either Will.", Lucifer responded. "Oh, so you do talk back.", Will teased. 

Lucifer told Will, "You should stop Will."

Will let go of him, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Thank you, and I guess Asmo had a hand on how you feel.", Lucifer said. Will nodded his head, and laid back down.

Lucifer stood in the hall still surprised at what Will did. "Hey, Lucifer, what happened there?", Mammon asked with a smug look on his face. "Nothing that concerns you Mammon.", Lucifer answered. 

It was around midnight when Asmodeus broke the hex on Will. Will was asleep in his room like everyone else except Lucifer and Asmodeus. 

**_Hey Luc_ **

_ What do you want? _

**_How was Will_ **

_ He had a hex on him Asmodeus _

**_Oh who would do that to him_ **

_ Let me take a guess You? _

**_Well I bet you had a good time_ **

Lucifer didn't want to admit that he kind of enjoyed that time with Will. 

_ That is none of your concern Asmodeus _

**_Aww, but I put that hex on him for no reason_ **

_ I guess so _

Lucifer turned off his phone, and went to his study to continue his paperwork. 

_ Imagine what Will could have done more than that. He was close to doing more to my body. I wouldn't mind it… ugh he was under a hex, it technically wasn't his consent. _

_ He only consented to helping Asmodeus to practicing, and nothing more. _

Meanwhile, Will was turning from side to side in his bed. He can slightly recall what happened after helping Asmo. He woke up flustered and looked at his mirror to see incubus horns piercing through.

Will had a certain part of himself that he wants no one to know about his life. When he was alive you could call him a playboy, stud, or prostitute but many people nicknamed him as incubus. 

He would whisper random people sweet nothings and they would toss themselves willingly to him.

Will tried to delay the horns from completely growing, by thinking of something other than what happened earlier. The scene kept playing in both of their heads realizing that they can't get it out of their heads. 


	5. Chapter 5

Will couldn't keep it out of his head. He wanted Lucifer, but couldn't. Will is respectful of space, and consent. It was too late his horns fully grew outward. He was the embodiment of his lust filled desires. 

This force knew exactly what he wanted, grabbed a muscle relaxer, and rushed off outside. Lucifer left his room soon after Will was gone. Will climbed through Lucifer's window and saw Lucifer's cup of water he had on his nightstand. 

Will snuck over to the nightstand and slipped the sedative into the cold water. He heard Lucifer's footsteps and hid in the closet. It didn't take long for the muscle relaxer to fuse into the water. He had a couple of Lucifer's ties in hand to tie him down. 

  
  


With Lucifer, he got back into his room getting ready to get in his bed. Before getting under his comforter he drank the glass of water. He laid there for what seemed like hours to Will. 

Once Lucifer fell asleep Will started tying the ties on his wrist to the bed frame. He was done tying the ties, and decided to make his voice heard. 

Lucifer woke up to a feeling of being watched. He tried to get out of bed but his muscles relaxed and his wrists were bound.

"Hello Lucifer.", Will presented himself. Lucifer turned his head to the corner where Will was hiding. 

"What did you do?", Lucifer asked while trying to unravel the ties. 

"Don't get tense on me Lucifer, I crushed a muscle relaxer into your glass of water.", Will kindly explained,"You shouldn't leave your window open when you are not in the room."

"What do you need, and why am I tied up?", Lucifer asked. 

"Could I sit on your bed first?", Will asked. Will sat down and said menacingly, "Like you won't be able to stop me."

"I'm sorry about the ties the dominant in me finds bondage a pleasure and wanted to incorporate it into this chat with you.", Will finally answered Lucifer's question. 

"So what are you going to do?", Lucifer asked another question. Will climbed on top of him, and said, "I hope you don't mind me being on top of you; it's just I want to see you ruby eyes when I tell you a bit of my past life."

"When I was alive, I had a nickname that sum up all of my sins.", Will started, "The name was Incubus, due to people tossing themselves at my feet wanting me to try their desires and as a price they try mine."

"So you were a prostitute?"Lucifer asked.

"I was mostly the only guy you could try your darkest fantasies on; Most clients wanted a sadist bastard while others wanted a submissive masochist.", Will answered. 

  
  


"Your brother Asmodeus should thank me, Even though I was never one of his incubus I gave a lot of souls by corrupting them.", Will continued.

Lucifer smirked and said, "So that is the reason you became the avatar of deceit."

"Yes my dear demon, it was I wanted that part of me to die, but here I am in Incubus glory.", Will said.

They talked about each other's love lives. Will got to Lucifer giving him a kiss. Lucifer bit Will's lip as a result. 

"Biting already, I could take things further but only at your free will.", Will said before thinking about something.

"I wonder with all the control in your life, you would want someone else to take the wheel when it comes to pleasure.", Will suggested to Lucifer. 

Lucifer didn't speak because Will could be right, but he likes having control mostly.

Will gave Lucifer a smirk, and continued his statement, "Or you enjoy having control, and you want to be the dominant; just to let you know I can be both."

Lucifer furrowed his brow giving Will a confused look. Will chuckled, "I like having control but I would like to receive pleasure too, For example." Will said as he got close to Lucifer's ear.

"I want you to beg, tell me you need me and I'll please you; I just want you to say my name.", Will said leaning back up.

"You like that huh I only gave you dominant.", Will chuckled again.

He went back to Lucifer's ear to whisper sweet nothings to him.

"Take me, I'm willing to be yours; Please Master.", Will whispered. 

Lucifer was flustered more than last time. 

"You have nothing to say?, I was hoping for your true answer but I should be going.", Will said getting off of him. 

"Oh when the muscle relaxer wears off those knots would be no match to you.", Will said as he got to the window, "Goodnight My Lucifer."

_ Goodnight Will… _


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer's POV:

I woke remembering what he did. It left me speechless last night, but I can't leave his question without an answer. Especially, when the question could affect both of us. 

It was morning, when I walked into the kitchen seeing Will fixing breakfast. 

"Place your order here Luci, because all your brothers want different things.", Will told me. 

"All I want is a coffee.", I exclaimed. 

"You sure?", Will said with some concern. 

"Yeah, is anything wrong with that?", I counterclaimed. 

"No, it's just you should eat something instead of drinking coffee for breakfast.", Will almost sounded upset.

"Well, I'm too busy to eat right now Will.", I explain.

"Fine just don't expect me to cook for you until dinner.", Will said with a smirk.

"WHAT ABOUT LUNCH Will?!", Mammon and Beel yelled. 

"IF YOU TWO WOULD CHILL I'LL DO IT DURING BREAK!", Will yelled at them. 

Mammon and Beel both went back to eating their breakfast. Will crack a few eggs and have what looks like homemade ramen noodles boiling.

"Beel wanted a bunch of omelets for breakfast, While Mammon was willing to try my homemade ramen.", Will chuckled. Lucifer stared at Will for a minute only to see Will's hair in a bun while he was in an apron. 

There were strands of hair that poked from Will's bun, but Lucifer found it cute. "Uh, Luci what's wrong with my hair?" Will brought Lucifer back from his inaudible praising. 

  
  


"Nothing is wrong with it.", I answered trying not to bring up last night. 

Beel, Levi and Mammon left the kitchen to go into their rooms. 

Will sighed, "You have something bothering."

I told him, "So you know already?"

"Yeah, and I'll address this as professionally as I can.", Will explained. 

"Well, I have something to ask you.", I complied. 

"What is it?", Will said looking straight at me.

"There is this event in Devildom it's like a carnival would like to go?", I asked. Will looked at me and I could tell he didn't have a response to this. 

I could see Will blushing, before he mustered the courage to answer.

"I'll go with you, but you have to give me the time.",Will answered. 

"The earliest we get there is 6:00pm.", I claimed. Will nodded and went back to cracking multiple eggs for Beel's omelets. 

I headed out the door and on my way to R.A.D. Diavolo and my brothers talking about something. 

"So I overheard Lucifer asking Will out on a carnival date.", Mammon spoke. I don't feel like yelling, but he did invade personal matters. 

Will must have overheard Mammon because there he was ready to punch his face. Will was trying confine himself until Mammon made a stupid remark. 

I had to intervene before it could lead to Mammon telling me to punish Will for getting offend of lack of privacy. 

"Now Will, I think you take this outside or find another way to lash that anger out.", I told him.

"Fine where the fuck is the gym?"He asked.

"If you head straight down the road to your first left.", I explained. Will left and Mammon looked at me. 

"Will works out!", Mammon was surprised. I nodded and walked away. 

It was break and I was doing a small amount of paperwork this time. I heard Levi calling me to get the door. 

I leave my room and head to the front door. There was Will but he wasn't his usual self. 

"Heeey, Luci.", Will slurred. I already knew what he did from the smell of alcohol. 

"What did you do on your way back from the gym?", I asked. Will looked at me with his brown eyes and mumbled out, "I may or may not have had a couple of drinks at the nearby bar." 

Will walked inside and went to the kitchen medicine cabinet. He was grabbing Tylenol and went to the sink for some water. We walked up to his room and I sat there only to ask how many shots he had. 

"It was about seven Luci.", Will answered. I sighed and he looked at me. "You know I'm going to be fine when we go to the carnival right?", Will suggested. I shook my head, and told him that I'll take him if he sobers up before six. 

He swallowed the pill and drank some of the water. Will crawled into bed and laid there. I left the room and went back to the paperwork on my desk.


End file.
